


【多萝】肉棺材

by godofthenewworld



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【多萝】肉棺材

Haro的眼睛真的很漂亮，斜飞上扬睫羽轻阖，像振翅划过湛蓝天际的鸟，那美丽是惊心动魄了的。

可惜畜生总是不懂欣赏的，赵志铭甚至心心念念要抓花陈文林的脸很久了，原因简单粗暴又低俗——断人财路如杀人父母。

被拆了十来座补给站的哥利亚调度官恨逆熵的明星机甲兵需要理由吗？不需要。

可想而知，在一觉醒来看见不死不休的老对头坐在自己床尾的栏杆上吃小饼干，爱萝莉得有多惊恐——他拽住坐在床头的李汭燦颤抖着嗓子问：“我睡了几年？？？”

逆熵终于把哥利亚团灭了吗？

李多多沉默地看着他，像在看一个傻逼。

反而是陈文林噗哧一下笑出声来，抖着肩膀前仰后合，小饼干撒了赵志铭一脚——“你还看不出来⋯？你把那个灰毛小丫头送给可可利亚的时候不是挺悲壮的吗噗哈哈哈⋯”

他一边笑，一边嫌弃地把掉下来的小饼干捡了扔掉，轻描淡写地拍拍目瞪口呆的可怜人：“没什么大事，就是你的顶头上司一开始就是个二五仔，现在我们这边缺人，就让他回来了⋯⋯哦你是他带回来的家属。”

噢。

随遇而安是爱萝莉最美妙的生存哲学，他天生就有种娇纵可爱理直气壮、能在任何非即死的境地里回寰过来的智慧——更何况现在早就不是最如履薄冰命悬一线的时候了。

所以哪怕在自己的老相好是个并不浓眉大眼还一脸狐狸相的地下党，甚至带着整个哥利亚北亚分部叛逃至之前还打的撕脸扯头发的逆熵，这个畜生都依然可以八风不动地扯着姘头的衣角，在对方期待反应的眼神里嗲着嗓音问：“有东西吃吗？我好饿呀⋯”

畜生就是畜生。

李汭燦铁青着脸从阵文林手里抢下自己买的小饼干，在那双惊为天人的漂亮眼睛的死亡凝视里抓了一把塞进爱萝莉吐不出象牙的嘴里。

出乎所有人意料的，赵志铭就这么住了下来，一丁点事儿都没搞，每天招猫逗狗吃香喝辣，老老实实提前进入每天穿秋裤提鸟笼浇花看报的退休生活。

就好像他的老姘头不会告诉他这么一个轻巧的结果下有多少汹涌澎湃的倾轧和伏脉千里的设计，他也从来不会去追问那些冰面下的暗流漩涡——更何况他也出不去这间病房。

平心而论，他其实过的挺高兴。

爱萝莉不是明凯，这人是没有拼着满身伤痕举目皆敌地去追一个根本看不见未来的理想那种勇气的，他怕疼，且谁也不想伤害，尽管——他也曾在无垠的风雪里，为了某种莫名的信念靠啃树叶子喝雪蹲守过漫长的时间。

可有选择的时候，这个娇惯了的花蝴蝶更喜欢翘着脚等别人把樱桃去了籽喂到他嘴里，他又骄矜又可爱，牙尖一磕，暗红色的汁水把浅淡的唇色染的俗艳又诱人。

这谁顶的住呢，反正李汭燦是顶不住的。

狐狸爪子拨了拨洞里唾手可得的猎物，笑的像是蹲在金币海上的龙，他揉揉赵志铭称得上嶙峋的颈椎，弓下身含着柔软的耳垂，含混不清地喷着气音讲话。

“今天布洛尼娅要来看你了。”

这人翻了个巨大的白眼，下睫毛湿漉漉的像上了樱桃红的眼线，是顶顶活生生的尤物，把手里的圣女果掷回盘子里，那样子是有点不高兴了，看的人心里痒痒的。

“想做就说，我是不给你肏还是怎么啦？”

他把细葱似的手指上滴着的水抖干净，站起身脱下薄薄的外套摔回椅子上，笑盈盈里透着一股辣的人心慌的刻薄：“还是你个畜生就喜欢这股搞别人老婆的调调呀？”

一向嘴上没个把门，这话把李汭燦耳朵尖儿都给说红了，这人脸皮薄，从来不会把这些下三路的快活事挂到嘴上——倒是身体力行的很。

这本就是间病房，关在这里的人穿着过分宽大的病号服，娇小瘦削地被拢在松垮的棉布里，动作的时候可以从开口里看穿那些称的上伶仃的骨节，他像每一种美而不自知的生物，轻巧地践踏着爱慕者们奉为圭臬的神迹构图。

粗糙而不耐地把衣服掀了下来，他赤着身体似笑非笑地讨一个拥抱，娇嗲的仿佛在讨人性命——来呀，死在我的身上难道不是你的荣幸吗？

当然是，怎么会不是呢，李汭燦把他拧过来，抱的像是骨头都要脆折了，细瘦的手臂被捏在手里锢在胸前，振翅欲飞似的蝴蝶骨贴着那人的心口，心跳敲击着体温烫软的脊椎，他扭过头，从眼尾眉梢漏出一点㹱狭来，俏的像没了骨头。

赵志铭几乎是舒服的喟叹出声，任对方咬着耳朵把自己按到房门上方便病人用的扶杆前头，双手才抓稳就被吻着肩膀颈子弄的腰窝软塌下陷，自己摆出个很个好肏的姿势，用全身上下唯一留了点肉的屁股去蹭那人的性器，感觉到硬起来的东西直愣愣戳着自己的臀缝，听着对方暴躁地放开钳制去翻找润滑剂，心情极好地吃吃笑出来。

以前他们之间是很少有这样的温情的，战争与权谋里的压抑要用狂乱的性事和伤害来抹平，大多数时候疯起来完全就是一场赤裸裸的强奸，甚至有时烧的迷迷糊糊的爱萝莉血流到了脚踝才想起来去医疗舱，可这人是真的记吃不记打，下一次依然会笑咪咪地黏上去，摇着手嗲着嗓子冲人撒娇。

他接替了叛变的明凯的位置，又与杀伐果决一往无前且悍不畏死的前任有着截然相反的性格，温善而怯懦，张扬而自戗，踩着一地的裙下臣又妖娆又可怜，但捉紧了李汭燦的衣角就死都不会回头。

那人终于从他的衣兜里翻出了支凡士林，赵志铭一边在心里给开药的医生道了个歉，一边扭着腰眨着眼不知廉耻似地勾引男人，他是被肏惯了的，穴口熟练地一点点儿吃进了带着药膏的手指，厚重的制剂在直肠的温度下融化成黏哒哒的液体，把内里的嫩肉润的有点儿发热的错觉。

撩男人这人从来是一把好手，从哥利亚算起他的身边就没断过让李汭燦气的发疯的好哥哥，连做爱的时候哀哀的叫声都颇讲究，媚态横生地把风流快活吊在颤抖的尾音里，让人错觉着他要被指奸到高潮，软塌塌地喷着水跪下去，失了神地蜷缩成一团，可怜到可爱了起来。

弄坏他吧。

邪恶的念头一起就止不住了，狐狸舔舔自己的上牙，脑子里尽是些该下地狱的想法——把他肚皮灌到鼓起来，塞住了一滴不许漏，他肯定会哭的，他多爱哭啊，眼泪汪汪捧着肚子求我，说什么他都会答应⋯真好啊，我要把他锁起来关进笼子里，什么都不给穿让他出不了门，在他身上烙上我的名字，把他沾满我的气味，全世界只看的见我一个人。

湿透暖热的肉谷里边残留着被开发的记忆，软肉谄媚地嘬吸贴合着插进来的性器，肏到最深处也不过费了点力气，爱萝莉却娇的像是受了什么天大的委屈，抓着扶杆带着哭腔喊疼，半侧过头来掉眼泪给人看，连怨带嗔的眼睛黑白分明，嘴唇殷红泛着水光半张开，像是下一秒就要骂一点什么让自己更美味的话。

可是门被敲响了。

女孩子的声音是平和而欢欣的，那一点快活藏的很好，只有熟悉的人才听的出来：“萝莉，我来看你了。”

一瞬间赵志铭整个人都僵住了，头皮发麻脊背上冷汗汨汨地冒出来——他们只隔着一扇摇摇晃晃没有锁的门，那畜生竟然丝毫没有停下的意思，掐着他的腰一下又一下地干到最深处剧烈地抽搐扭绞痛，哽咽的声音被吞到嗓子最深处，他一句求饶都说不出来，太阳穴边沾着汗湿的头发，细瘦伶仃的腿发着抖努力站稳松开门把，不想让把他当成长辈崇敬的女孩子看到他这副样子。

屁股里吃着男人的鸡巴，嘴上不情愿但还是被干的一脸痴态媚眼翻白，母狗似的哼叫着失禁潮吹倒在地上的丑陋样子。

她会失望吧？她会恨我吧？她会用看垃圾的眼神看着我吧？！她会打翻了手里带来的水果，一言不发的捂着脸跑走，也许会有颗苹果滴溜溜滚到我的眼前，粉红的很假，但闻起来很甜。

思维混乱不堪，身后的人猫哭耗子地拽起他的手，驭马似地把他颤抖的身体扯成一张拉满的弓，他被顶的像风中弱柳，又咬着他的耳朵说话：“回答呀⋯她要进来了⋯被看到没关系吗？”

眼前发黑的可怜人突然就醒了过来，抽泣着挣扎着徒劳地稳住嗓子，咬着下唇，沙哑而断断续续地挤出声音：“布洛尼娅，你先⋯先等一下，我有点⋯有点事⋯”

门外的女孩顿了顿，声音一如既往的平静：“喔，好的。”

脚步声越来越细微下去，赵志铭虚脱似地软倒，细瘦白晢的腿再也支撑不住了似的屈起来，肉洞里全是滑腻腻的汁水，绞着肉棒的肌肉放松之后被捣出了噗嗞的水声，淫靡又烂熟像浓稠齁甜的蜜。

他被人捞进怀里，戳的像块盘子上乱抖的豆腐，眼泪抽抽哒哒地止不住，甚至不知道自己什么时候已经被插射了——精液混着失禁的尿液滴在脚背上，被迫排泄的耻感和快感交织混杂，把他染成了苹果的粉红色，他像是变回了需要被管教的幼童，上下一齐出着水，渴求着更粗暴更凶狠的惩罚，被主人完全控制在掌心，性奴隶一样地活着。

又有什么不好呢？

肉欲的海里，呼出的气都是腥甜的，爱萝莉被放回床上的时候后面还往外流着刚吃进去的精液，衣服盖在被吮出红斑的齿痕上又刺又痒，被子掩了一切的龌龊，他的眼神疲惫而柔软，惨白着脸同放下花束的女孩子打招呼。

灰色卷发的姑娘似乎想牵一下他的手，却最终没有动，与他有一搭没一搭地聊着闲话，直到李汭燦终有丧失了耐心出了门，才在一堆无聊的日常琐事里突兀地补进一句话：“你想走吗？”

他沉默了半晌，突然笑了起来，愉快又平静的样子像是已经被埋葬，一如往常：“不了，这样真的很好很好了。”


End file.
